ForgetMeNot
by EnglishCrumble
Summary: Ren sangat sedih dan patah hati saat mengetahui bahwa Itachi telah meninggal. Apa yang akan terjadi saat dia mengunjungi kuburannya? Written for my friend.


**A.N/: This fic is dedicated to my friend, Uchiha Deidara-chan. I wrote it in my native language this time OvO. I hope you'll like it! (Slight Uchiha brotherhood) Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto. Oh and today is Kankuro's birthday! Happy birthday to my kawaii neko kun whom I love so much. *self proclaimed Kankuro Fan girl* A fic about him will be coming up soon, but it'll be a short one! This fic is inspired from a song :**

Hari ini hujan turun dengan cukup deras, sialnya aku tidak membawa payung tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli. Air hujan yang dingin membasahi rambutku dan seluruh tubuhku, aku rasa inilah apa yang hatiku rasakan. Hatiku terasa hampa dan dingin sejak kepergian mu. Aku berjalan dengan pelan ke Toko Bunga Yamanaka dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang menghampiriku, "Wah, Ren- san, apa kabar?" Ino tersenyum manis padaku. Aku membalas senyumannya dan mulai mengamati bunga-bunga yang ada di depanku ini. Pot yang berisi bunga berwarna biru yang berada di paling pojok toko menarik hatiku. Tanpa kusadari aku berjalan ke arah bunga itu dan mulai memandanginya.

"Aku mau sekuntum bunga ini." Jariku menunjuk bunga biru tersebut. "Oh, bunga Forget-Me-Not? Memangnya Ren-san ingin mengunjungi kuburan?" Tanya Ino terheran-heran. Aku hanya tersenyum pelan dan menjawab 'ya'. Bahkan berbicara saja membutuhkan seluruh tenagaku, kesedihan memang sangat melelahkan. Hujan masih menyiram Konoha dengan deras, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku berjalan keluar toko itu dengan sekuntum bunga Forget-Me-Not di tangan kananku dan menatap langit abu-abu tersebut dengan sedih. Tanpa kusadari, aku mengingat kembali peristiwa itu.

-Flashback-

Dengan ragu-ragu, aku membuka pintu kelasku. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di Akademi Ninja dan aku tidak kenal seorangpun di kelasku karena, sebetulnya, kedatanganku telat 2-3 hari. Saat kubuka pintu itu, semua mata tertuju padaku dan aku bisa merasakan hatiku berdetak dengan kencang. Saat aku duduk di deretan bangku paling belakang, aku merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk bahuku dengan lembut. "Halo," kata orang itu, "Aku Itachi Uchiha." Lanjutnya. Hatiku berdetak lebih kencang saat Itachi Uchiha duduk bersamaku. "Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan, aku bisa membantumu kok." Katanya dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah kulihat. Sejak hari itu, kami menjadi sahabat karib. Kami berlatih bersama-sama dan kamu tak pernah membentak atau tertawa saat aku melakukan kesalahan. Kamu hanya akan tersenyum pelan dan membimbingku. Lambat laun, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu di hatiku. Ya, cinta.

Aku masih ingat hari itu, hari dimana kamu akan pergi dari kehidupanku selamanya. Aku menyesal karena tidak menyatakan perasaanku pada hari itu juga, tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur dan aku hanya bisa pasrah setiap kali aku mengingatnya. Hari itu sama seperti hari-hari lainnya di Konoha. Matahari bersinar dengan lembut dan beberapa daun bergoyang karena hembusan angin yang lembut. Aku duduk termenung di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Suara temanku, Tamoko masih berdengung di kepalaku seperti kaset rusak. "Itachi menyukaimu, lho!" adalah apa yang saat ini berada di pikiranku. Kamu membuyarkan lamunanku saat kau duduk di sampingku dan wajahku otomatis menjadi merah. "Ren chan." Katamu dengan lembut, bisa kurasakan hatiku berhenti sesaat dan aku bisa merasakan beberapa sengatan listrik yang tanpa kusadari keluar dari jari-jariku. Dalam hati aku mengutuk klanku ini yang bisa memanipulasi listrik. "A, ada apa?" aku tidak berani melihat wajahnya karena aku yakin wajahku pasti lebih merah dari pada tomat, makanan kesukaan Sasuke. 'Duh, kok mikirnya nggak nyambung sih?' Batinku di dalam hati. "Aku harus pergi meninggalkan Konoha hari ini." Katanya pelan dan kamu meninggalkanku kembali melamun di pawah pohon tersebut.

-End of Flashback-

Dengan kesal, aku menendang pohon dan dalam sekejap pohon itu tumbang dengan bekas sengatan listrik. Aku membenci diriku karena saat ada kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, aku selalu salah tingkah dan melamun. Jika aku tahu kamu pergi untuk meninggalkan Konohagakure selamanya aku pasti bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku, lebih baik, aku pasti bisa menghentikanmu. Aku selalu berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menghentikanmu. Apakah kau akan masih bersamaku? Apakah aku masih bisa mendengarkan suaramu? Melihat senyumanmu?

Tapi, kamu memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Aku rasakan air membasahi pipiku. Tapi, berbeda dengan air hujan yang dingin, air ini terasa hangat. Begitu kusadari aku menangis , air mata ini tidak bisa kuhentikan lagi. Dengan berat aku berjalan menuju lembah dimana kamu dikubur dan aku sangat terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan batu nisan yang menandakan dimana kau dikubur. Dengan marah aku berjalan ke atas lembah tersebut dan Sasuke terlihat sedih saat dia melihatku. "Halo Ren-san." Katanya dengan suara lirih seakan akan aku ini bukan teman masa kecilmu tapi seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kamu kenal. Sebelum aku sempat untuk membalas apa yang kau katakan kamu pergi meninggalkanku.

Perasaan yang selama ini aku simpan mulai meluap luap dan menyebar ke seluruh hatiku yang sudah patah berkeping-keping saat aku mengetahui bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. "Hei," Sahutku dengan dingin tanpa memalingkan wajahku padanya. Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terhenti secara tiba-tiba. "Dia sangat menyayangimu." Lanjutku.

Hening… Itulah kata yang paling cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana ini. Satu satunya suara yang terdengar adalah suara hujan yang turun dan angin yang berhembus. Setelah beberapa menit, aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang lama-lama makin susah terdengar. Kamu sudah pergi, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku memandang batu nisan itu dengan tatapan yang kosong. Aku tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Kepedihan? Kesedihan? Kebencian? Kerinduan? …

"Aku benci kamu," Itulah kata kata yang keluar dari mulutku. "Kamu sudah berjanji akan berada di sampingku selamanya. Tapi kenyataannya apa? Dengan seenaknya kamu pergi meninggalkanku di desa ini. Saat aku tahu kabarmu aku tambah sedih! Kamu bergabung organisasi itu karena kebencian yang bersemayam di hatimu! Aku benci kamu karena itu!" Aku teriak sekeras mungkin untuk mengeluarkan perasaan tidak enak ini yang menggerogoti jiwaku pelan pelan.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku menangis. Yang aku tahu, hujan sudah berhenti saat aku merasakan tangan lembut yang berada di pundakku. Aku berhenti menangis dan melihat pemilik tangan itu adalah Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke juga separah wajahku, matanya merah dan bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Kamu ikut berjongkok di sampingku dan mulai menatap ke arah langit dan tanpa kusadari, aku jugat ikut mentapa langit bersamamu. "Dia juga sangat menyayangimu." Katamu pelan. Aku merasakan suatu kehangatan yang pelan pelan meliputi hatiku.

Meskipun kami berdua basah, kami tidak terlalu peduli, kami hanya memandang matahari yang terbenam. Kehangatan yang meliputi hatiku membuatku melupakan tubuhku yang kedinginan, sebaliknya aku merasakan hatiku mejadi utuh secara pelan pelan.

Kami tidak tahu berapa lama kami duduk di depan kuburanmu. Bagi orang lain mungkin mereka hanya akan melihat sepasang orang yang duduk di depan kuburan, tapi, kami adalah sepasang orang yang menyaksikan kepergian seseorang yang kami berdua sangat cintai. Bunga Forget-Me-Not yang remuk masih berada di tanganku. Seperti nama bunga ini aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Hari ini aku sadar bahwa kamu tidak akan pergi selamanya, kamu selalu berada di hatiku dan di pikiranku dan juga ada waktunya saat kita bisa bertemu lagi di atas sana. Itachi, sampai saat itu tiba jangan lupakan aku,ya? Untuk sementara waktu, aku akan duduk di sini sambil memandangi bunga Forget-Me-Not yang aku letakkan di atas tanah.

**Man, that was so sad. I even cried a little. Anyway, I hope you like it Uchiha Deidara-chan~ Good bye for now!**


End file.
